Life in Providence
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: A series of one-shots Featuring Rex, Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, Noah, and Bobo. Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen, and the cast of Twilight on fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life in Providence  
**

**Author: InvisibleBrunette**

**Rating: K  
**

**Summary: ****A series of one-shots Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen on fire. (I may set him on fire anyways *grins*) **

**Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I want them, they're not mine.**

**A/N: Wow. Never figured I'd do the series of one-shot thing. But lookit! Here I am! lol. These won't be in chronological order, so if I jump from Rex's age being ten, then the next time fifteen, then twelve after that, don't be surprised. lol. R&R will be appreciated, and I already said what I'd do with any flames.**

* * *

Agent Six didn't get hurt. Period. Or, at least that's what twelve year old Rex had thought. And boy, had he been wrong.

The young E.V.O. knew that it was silly to think that way, but in the whole two and a half years that he had been with Providence, Six hadn't gotten so much as a scrape. At least, he didn't think he had.

When he had been training in the Petting Zoo an E.V.O. plant had managed to get the better of him, the agent had stepped in and received a long gash on his arm. Rex's face had taken a look of horror at the cut, and he had run out of the training area as fast as his legs could take him, desperately trying to keep the tears stinging at his eyes at bay.

The twelve year old had run into his tiny room and used his nanites to lock the door behind him. And no matter how much Doctor Holiday pleaded from the other side of the door, he was _not_ coming out.

* * *

It had been a while since he had to step in. Rex's training had been going accordingly, and not that he'd say it out loud, he was pleased with the boy's progress.

However, when his charge had taken off running after the E.V.O. had been taken care of surprised him. Six had followed after Rex, only to be stopped by Holiday.

"Go get that arm looked at. I'll talk to Rex" she had said. So, he had gone to the medlab, and gotten his would stitched up. And when he was released he had run into Bobo Haha.

"Green bean! You gotta get the kid to open up."

Six raised an eyebrow, silently signaling for the simian to elaborate.

"The kid's locked himself in the room! He won't let anyone in, and I'm in desperate need of a beauty nap."

The agent considered pointing out that no amount of sleep would improve his looks, but chose to hold his tongue. He needed to see what was going on with his charge. Besides, there was always time to insult the monkey later.

When he arrived, he found his partner right when the simian had said she would be. Outside Rex's door.

"Rex, come on. You can't stay in there forever. Please come out" Doctor Holiday pleaded.

"_No!__ Go away!_" the childish voice was muffled, but there was no doubt in Six's mind it was Rex.

The staff had apparently heard about the misadventure in the Petting Zoo, and the good doctor outside of the boy's room had drawn a few gawkers. Great.

"Doctor"

Holiday nearly jumped at her partner's sudden appearance. Instead, she blew out a sigh of relief, and turned to the agent.

"I just don't know what to do, he's never done anything like this before" the doctor smoothed out her hair anxiously. "Maybe you can get through to him" she said, hopefully.

"Why is that?"

Holiday turned her sharp gaze to the agent, almost him making regret asking. Almost. She turned her glare to their audience, who quickly scattered, before addressing him.

"You don't get it do you?" she let out a single laugh, that contained no humor what-so-ever. "Let me ask you this. How many times have you gotten injured in front of Rex?"

Six thought back over the course of Rex's time at Providence. "None"

"Exactly." the doctor said knowingly.

Call him slow, but what on earth was she getting at?

Holiday let out a sigh. Why did men have to be so.. so... _dense_? Sheesh. "Rex adores you Six." she explained gently. "When you got hurt, well, that affected him more then you can imagine." she stared him right in the eye. "You have to talk to him. Now"

"Alright." Agent Six went up to the mechanical door, and knocked. "Open up."

At first, neither thought that their charge was listening, then slowly but surely, the door opened letting Six into the tiny room.

"Good luck" Holiday said, right before the door slid shut behind the agent. "You're going to need it..."

* * *

Agent Six found his charge sitting on the floor in front of the bunk beds, with his arms tightly wrapped around his knees. His normally stoic face softened a fraction. Rex was really upset. More upset then he was after those particularly nasty nightmares he seemed to get from time to time.

"Rex" the boy seemed to hug his legs closer to himself.

"Hi Six" the agent couldn't help but notice how Rex refused to look at him.

Six seemed to contemplate something, then sat down next to his charge, looking at the same wall the boy's eyes seemed to be glued to. And they stayed like that for a long while.

"Talk"

That seemed to be the only prompting he needed. Rex turned suspiciously bright brown eyes to the agent. "My fault" It was then, that the normally detached agent felt his heart break for his charge.

"Rex-"

"No it is!" the twelve year old rose to his feet and stormed a few paces away, it was quite obvious the boy was angry at himself. "If I had been paying more attention..." he trailed off, his small shoulders slumping in defeat. "You got hurt 'cause of me"

"Rex." The agent stood, and walked to his charge, stopping in front of the twelve year old. Six then rested a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Listen kid." he waited until the boy returned his gaze before plowing on. "Getting hurt is an occupational hazard. I'm here to make sure _you_ don't get hurt. Do you understand?"

The boy looked downwards then nodded, biting his trembling lip.

Six was surprised at what happened next. Rex threw his arms around the agent's waist, hugging the man tight.

And for the first time in a long time, the man who just didn't do physical contact, found that he didn't mind one bit that his charge was hugging him.

* * *

**A/N: I just love writing Rex as a little kid :D I need ideas for the next few one-shots. Got any suggestions? Anything you want to see?  
**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling that I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Nightwing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Life in Providence  
**

**Author: InvisibleBrunette**

**Rating: K  
**

**Summary: ****A series of one-shots Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen on fire. (I may set him on fire anyways *grins*) **

**Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I want them, they're not mine.**

**A/N: *whistles* So many reviews! Wow, thank you all so much, and thanks to my GR beta reader Freak-the-Geek!  
**

* * *

"How is she?"

Doctor Holiday nearly jumped. After having Six as her partner for the past few years, you would think she would have been used to him sneaking up on her. But no, she still nearly hit the roof every time he materialized behind her.

"She's settled. We're going to have to keep her sedated until the Hole is fixed," she answered, glad that her voice hadn't wavered. After the events of the day, her sister escaping, finding out Noah was a spy, and now Rex had run off... The doctor let out a sigh. What she wouldn't give to be left alone so she could crawl in a corner a cry her eyes out, but glancing at the green clad agent, she knew that he wasn't about to leave.

That didn't mean she was going to initiate the conversation.

"You know that I'm here if you need to talk."

That surprised her. She turned to him and smiled for the first time that day. "I know" The good doctor approached her partner, shocking herself, and Six (though he didn't show it), and pecked him on the cheek.

She suddenly felt the need to get away from him, and with a slightly panicked expression she quickly made her way to her quarters.

Holiday never noticed the pink tinge to her partner's cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Short.... Very short. Thoughts? More suggestions? Anyone?  
**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling that I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Nightwing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Life in Providence  
**

**Author: InvisibleBrunette**

**Rating: K  
**

**Summary: ****A series of one-shots Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight on fire. (I may set 'em on fire anyways *grins*) **

**Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I want them, they're not mine.**

**A/N: I'm blown away. You all are awesome. (I've never gotten so many reviews before!) Thank you guys, it means a lot to me. (And yes, some of these will be AU.)  
**

* * *

Six's scowl deepened.

His thirteen year old charge had just fought, and cured, an EVO (said EVO had started out as an elderly woman's pet poodle) and were now on their way back to Providence's base in the agent's jump jet. That was all well and good, but Rex was fidgeting worse then usual.

"Quit that" the agent scolded.

"Sorry" The teen in the back stilled and had a slightly embarrassed look on his features.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

Agent Six mentally shrugged. If the kid said it wasn't anything, then it probably wasn't. But, he planned on talking to the monkey when they arrived back at base just to double check…

Not even a full minute later, Rex was squirming again.

"Rex…" Six warned.

"Sorry. I'll quit" and he did… For about three minutes, then he started shifting in his seat to get comfortable, and that pressure off of his-.

"For pity's sake, Rex. What. Is. Your. Problem?" the agent finally snapped.

With a blush dusting his tanned cheeks, the teen figured it would just be better for him to admit it.

"I gotta pee." A beat. "Bad."

A few minute's later, Six's jump jet was parked outside of a rest stop with the green clad agent standing beside it. Waiting patiently for his charge, who had ran full speed in to the men's room.

A man wearing a Hawaiian style shirt next to a mini van gave him a sympathetic look.

"Emergency pit stop?" he asked knowingly.

The agent gave a curt nod.

The man nodded in return. "All in a day's work for a parent."

Six thought briefly of correcting the stranger, then decided against it. In all sense of the aspect, he was the closest thing the kid had. And not that he would ever admit it, but the idea had grown on him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I don't know about you, but you've either been the kid that needed to pee and waited until you about to burst, or you knew that kid. Speaking of which... *runs to the bathroom*  
**

**"Every now and then I have the feeling that I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Nightwing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Life in Providence  
**

**Author: InvisibleBrunette**

**Rating: K  
**

**Summary: ****A series of one-shots Any and all flames will be used to set Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight on fire. (I may set 'em on fire anyways *grins*) **

**Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I want them, they're not mine.**

**A/N: Another one-shot with Six and Rex. I really need to write more of the characters! lol. And I'm sending a thanks to my beta reader Freak-the-Geek.  
**

* * *

"_He doesn't remember anything?_" The White Knight's image questioned.

"According to the MD in the Medlab, the boy does, in fact, have amnesia." And seems to be doing better then when he had found him at ground zero. Agent Six thought, mentally shaking away the image of crying brown eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, the agent could see the, (near as they could tell,) ten year old trying to scratch an itch under the bandages covering the upper part of his left arm on the screen monitoring the whitewashed room.

"_It's imperative that we find out about this child and his connection to the nanites explosion._"

"What if there's no connection Sir?" Six questioned, already knowing, and almost dreading the answer.

"_Then he will be dealt with accordingly._" With that, White severed the connection.

Agent Six straitened his tie, and adjusted his shades before heading to the room where the boy was being held.

* * *

A dark haired boy with big doe brown eyes sat in a plastic chair in a white-washed room. He let out a sigh and started kicking his small feet back and forth.

This was sooooooooooooo boring…

When he had woken up in the 'medlab' (or whatever the old lady doctor had called it) they had run a bunch of tests, then asked him a bunch of weird questions then took him here. Wherever here was… Maybe someone would come and tell him where he was… And _who_ he was for that matter…

Oh yeah, the people here apparently found that controlling nanites was pretty strange.

He was pretty sure that the solider guy with the scar didn't believe him either. The others seemed to believe him though they had shuffled him in here and told him to wait until after six (or was it wait for six?). Well, what ever it was, it was taking _forever_. He was bored, and his arm itched. Bad.

The tall tale sign of the automatic door hissing made the boy perk up.

A really tall guy wearing green, (someone he had seen only a couple times before), stepped into the room followed closely by a monkey with a fez and an eye patch...? His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates (or at least it _felt_ like they did).

The boy quickly scrambled off of the plastic chair and made a beeline towards the simian.

"Wow! That's a monkey!"

"Real observant, ain't he Six?" The monkey spoke to the tall guy. "I, am a _chimpanzee_, thank you very much."

With a startled expression, the kid turned impossibly big brown eyes to the agent looking for confirmation.

Six gave a curt nod. Yes, the monkey did, in fact, speak.

If it was possible, the boy's eyes got even bigger. "That..." he looked back to the chimp. "is _so_ cool!"

The green clad agent was watching the boy bombard Bobo with several questions, when the comm. in his ear beeped. It was the White Knight informing him that the child's blood tests had come back. The next thing he was informed of was that the boy was an E.V.O. It took a lot of Six's restraint not to show the surprise on his features.

This little, brown eyed, smiling boy, was an E.V.O., and he could control his nanties. In White's words, this child was a potential weapon.

"Name's Bobo Haha, kid." the simian's clearly amused voice snapped the agent's attention back to the room. "What's yours?"

The little boy shrugged.

"Dat ain't gonna work." Bobo muttered rubbing his chin. "We gotta call you somethin' 'sides 'kid'."

"Rex" it was the first time Six had spoken since entering the room. Both pairs of eyes were on him.

"Rex, huh?" the chimp smirked and turned his gaze back to the boy. "Whadda think kiddo?"

The boy's face split into a huge, infectious grin that made the white-washed room look dim compared to it.

"I _like_ it!"

Six was inwardly surprised when he had to stop himself from smiling in return. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N: ********I**'m also sending a special thank you to AnimeGirl 144 and EnderMoon for the suggestion of Rex meeting Six and Bobo Haha for the first time. There are a few other suggestions that I plan on using, and those who supplied these will be credited. So everyone, keep 'em coming! Who knows, maybe your idea will be next ;D (And yes, it may not be technically be the first time he met Six, but hey, I'm working on that :D )  


**"Every now and then I have the feeling that I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Nightwing**


End file.
